Viviendo la vida
by Tea1908
Summary: "Vive todo lo que a tu madre y a mí nos faltó." Cuando tu padre te dice eso, hay dos caminos para recorrer. El primero es no escuchar y seguir adelante de la manera en la que has vivido estos últimos siete años, el segundo camino es aceptar que tu papá ha vivido más... ¿Qué hará Touya?
1. Chapter 1

El invierno llego a la ciudad.

Recuerdo que cuando mi madre aún vivía, despertaba a la familia y salíamos a ver caer la nieve; como Sakura aún era muy pequeña, mis padres la vestían con muchas capas de ropa y me dejaban cargarla. Era algo increíble puesto que mi padre siempre tenía miedo a que yo la dejara caer y mi madre le decía que no temiera, ya que si yo me caía con ella no iba a ser una gran diferencia a si ella se caía con Sakura.

Mi papá solo sonreía y ponía una cobija alrededor de mi pequeña hermana, como extra protección.

Cuando por fin estábamos arreglados y protegidos, salíamos al patio. Como yo tenía a Sakura en brazos no podía jugar a lanzar bolas de nieve o hacer ángeles, pero me encantaba ver a mis padres jugando y riendo. Cuando Sakura empezaba a removerse inquieta yo trataba con todas mis fuerzas de mantenerla en su sitio y que no interrumpiera a mis papás, pero en algún punto ellos se daban cuenta y en ese momento los cuatro jugábamos –de hecho solo dos jugábamos, quien sostuviera a Sakura solo se reía con ella-.

Desde hace diez años yo no disfruto de la nieve. Cuando mi mamá murió, mi papá y yo seguimos jugando por Sakura, pero cuando ella creció deje de fingir. Sin mi madre la nieve solo era agua congelada que te entra por los lugares donde no tienes ropa y te quema la cara y los labios.

-Hijo… ¿recuerdas que le prometí a tu madre?- levanto mi rostro para mirar a mi padre. Sus ojos me miran y brillan en signo de tristeza, aunque desconozco si es por la pregunta y los recuerdos que implica o si es por mí.

Me inclino a creer que es por mi culpa.

-Sí.

Si mi monosílabo lo hirió o sorprendió no lo demuestra, mi padre es un mago ocultando sus sentimientos. Es imposible que alguien no llore por su esposa muerta.

-Sé qué piensas hijo. Pero créeme, no estoy ocultándote nada y mucho menos estoy cambiando mis sentimientos. Cuando tu madre se fue no cabía en mi propia tristeza… llore mucho tiempo, hasta que recordé que tenía que ser fuerte, y no por mí si no por…

-Nosotros. Lo sé papá.- Interrumpo a mi padre que me mira de manera plana.

-En parte hijo… si fue por ustedes. Necesitaba la fuerza de levantarme y hacer el desayuno, mostrarme sereno ante ustedes, en especial ante Sakura, puesto que tu hermana era muy pequeña y si entre tú y yo podíamos aliviar el dolor de ella, todo iba a estar bien para nosotros. Pero otra parte fue por tu madre- lo miro sorprendido ¿mi mamá?-, antes de morir ella me hizo prometerle que no lloraría su muerte.- Mi papá calla un segundo y recobra el aliento- Le falle a tu madre Touya, pero finalmente recupere el camino. Y por eso siempre estoy feliz. Porque tu mamá merece vernos felices a los tres… ¿me entiendes hijo?

Me mira a través de sus gafas y me siento fatal. ¿Felicidad?

- Deja atrás el miedo hijo mío. He escuchado algo sobre la persona que más aman ustedes, niños. Tú y yo sabemos quién es esa persona para la pequeña Sakura… y yo sé quién es la tuya. Mi pregunta es… ¿lo sabes tú? Y si lo sabes, ¿por qué niegas ese sentimiento tan bello? Vive lo bello de la vida, porque es demasiado corta y no sabemos cuándo nos iremos- mi papá tiene los ojos llorosos, hace 10 años que no los veía así de triste-. Vive todo lo que a tu madre y a mí nos faltó.

Siento como las lágrimas vienen a mis ojos y lucho con la repentina quemazón que siento. Mi padre no llora. Mi papá no puede llorar por mí… y antes de que lo piense siquiera estoy abrazándolo, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello, aspirando el aroma del hombre que más amo, porque él fue y es el mejor padre del mundo.

-Lo prometo papá. Seré feliz y viviré.

Mi padre acaricia mi espalda como no lo hacía desde años. Me sentía como un niño pequeño de nuevo, y aunque ya no podía ver a mi mamá… sabía que ella estaba aquí.

-¡Buenos días!

El grito de Sakura bajando por las escaleras nos trajo a la realidad. Mi papá me soltó y yo salte al mismo tiempo. Le sonreí cuando mi hermana aún no había entrado a la cocina.

Él ya no tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Hola pequeña Sakura, ¿cómo dormiste?

Mi hermana entra hecha un huracán. Es extraño verla tan grande… para mí siempre será mi pequeño monstruo envuelto en una tonelada de ropa. Sonreí en mi interior y no le dije nada.

-Bien papá.- Siento como me observa esperando una respuesta a su saludo- buenos días.

Mi hermana repite el saludo y tengo que reprimir la sonrisa que se empieza a formar en mis labios. ¿En serio no entiendes que aunque ya casi seas mayor de edad seguirás siendo mi pequeña hermana a la cual amo molestar?

-Hmp.

Tal como pensé eso la hace enloquecer. Toma la parte trasera de una silla y con la fuerza sus nudillos se ponen blancos.

-¡Hermano, que grosero eres!

No puedo evitar molestarla de nuevo.

-Ya cállate monstruo y siéntate. Mi padre no me ha servido y tengo hambre.

Aunque no sale nada tangible de la boca de Sakura sé que está dedicándome un recital de insultos en su idioma. Amo esto, lo extraño.

-Chicos, ya están muy grandes para comportarse como críos.

-¿Si escuchaste hermano?- Y Sakura hace su gesto típico… Sacarme la lengua.

-Hmp.

Mi padre sonríe y Sakura se atraganta con sus palabras medio dichas y los panqueques que mi papá hizo.

Extraño todo esto.

Pero algo falta.

_Alguien._


	2. Chapter 2

**The eternal silence: **¡Hola! Espero que te guste esta continuación :)

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto amigo mío. Hace mucho tiempo no te veía.

Yukito siempre es igual de agradable. No ha cambiado mucho desde que me fui.

-Eso te digo querido amigo. Ha pasado tanto… te ves más alto.- Sonreí a mi amigo de lentes mientras pensaba en lo mucho que había extrañado esos ojos.

-Claro que no-. El ríe suavemente y mira hacía la ventana.

Dejamos que el silencio nos envuelva lentamente. Disfruto de hablar y también de no hacerlo, y sé que Yuki igual. El revuelve su café lentamente y levanta la mirada. Nos miramos a los ojos por un par de segundos y él retira su mirada, un poco ruborizado.

Cuando Sakura le dijo que él era su persona especial, Yukito tuvo toda la razón en decir que no era así, que su amor era uno fraternal porque él es muy parecido a mi padre. Tienen esa misma aura sencilla y relajante, y las facciones suaves y cariñosas.

Pero mi papá y Yukito tienen una gran diferencia. Mi papá es un hombre amable, y aunque Yuki también lo es… Yukito es agradable tanto sentimentalmente como físicamente, con sus grandes ojos, sus gafas que lo hacen parecer aún más pequeño de lo que es, el cabello desordenado, el hambre incontrolable y el sueño intenso… es un espectáculo para mi alma.

-¿Qué sucede To-ya?

-¿Eh?

Miro a mi viejo amigo y tiene ladeada ligeramente su hermosa cabeza. Sus ojos se ven más pequeños puesto que está tratando de saber si algo malo me pasa o si solo estoy distraído.

-Estas en otro mundo amigo, ¿tienes sueño, To-ya?

-Un poco, pero no quiero ir a mi casa. Sakura me vuelve loco todo el día hablando con Tomoyo- Yukito me da su mejor mirada de "no creo nada de lo que dices, mentiroso".

-No mientas To-ya. Tu y yo sabemos que el problema no es la señorita Tomoyo, si no lo que esas dos niñas hablan.- Yukito me mira y ríe de manera angelical y yo lo miro mal.

Tiene razón. Pero no se lo diré.

-Vamos To-yaaaa… dime la verdad.

Si Yukito supiera que existen tres verdades que quiero decirle no pondría esa cara de cachorro y reiría de esa manera tan adorable.

-No me molestes Yuki- se ve un poco ofendido y sé que tengo que contarle-. Ya lo sabes. Ese molesto niño… ¡es de lo único que hablan!

Mi amigo no luce sorprendido y suelta una carcajada adorable. ¡Claro que él ya sabía!

-Ay, To-yaaaa, Sakura ya está muy grande para saber lo que está haciendo. Créeme.-No quiero ni mirar a mi amigo.

-Ya lo sé Yuki… pero ese mocoso está tratando de robarme a mí hermana y yo ya no la puedo proteger como antes.

Yukito tiene un rostro expresivo. MUY expresivo, así que aun cuando voltea su rostro para que yo no vea sus ojos llorosos, falla. Y yo falle también al decir eso sin pensar lo que mi amigo podría sentir.

_Eres un imbécil Touya_.

-Yuki… lo haría diez mil veces de nuevo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, y eso lo sabes.

El silencio reina en nuestra mesa. Veo que la camarera va a acercarse a nuestra mesa y con la mirada la envío a la Patagonia. _No te acerques niña._

-Yukito-. Uso mi tono de voz más severo para que mi acompañante me mire.

Grave error.

Sus ojos están rojos por las lágrimas, las gafas las tiene un poco corridas y siempre que el llora infla sus cachetes haciendo un puchero extremadamente tierno.

-Mírame Yuki-. El obedece a mi petición- No tienes por qué llorar. Te lo acabo de decir y te lo repito: Lo haría mil veces más.

-De hecho dijiste que lo harías diez mil veces más To-ya…

Rio ante el comentario de mi amigo. Solo él es capaz de recordar esa pequeñez mientras llora. Quiero alargar mi mano y quitarle esa solitaria lágrima que baja por su mejilla, pero no quiero verme muy desesperado por lo que le digo:

-Yuki, entiende que era una pena que solo yo pudiera ver a mi mamá. No es culpa tuya lo que paso, así que no tomes a mal lo que digo. Además… no hubiera soportado perderte. Fue un precio justo, mi mamá por ti… Y no me arrepiento Yuki.

Con mi dedo quito la gota salada en su rostro y sigo el rastro de la misma. Acaricio con mi mano su lado derecho y dejo mi palma ahí. Yukito tiene los ojos cerrados y un rubor adorable adorna su rostro.

_Se feliz._

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Te hare la comida para recompensarte el hacerte llorar y no, no es por haberte dado mi poder. ¿Entendido?

Yukito ríe y yo aún tengo mi mano sobre su rostro. No quiero quitarla de ahí, sin embargo la camarera llega. Yukito se alarma y aleja su rostro de mi mano. La chica recoge los vasos y me extiende la cuenta.

-Gracias, pago en la caja.

Luego de pagar salimos y nos apretamos lado con lado para calentarnos un poco más. Yukito ama la nieve y yo disfrutaba de verlo jugar con Sakura y Tomoyo. Es increíble todo lo que puede cambiar en un par de años.

-To-ya, ¿Cómo es Londres?

-Es increíble Yuki. Aunque no entiendo por qué nunca aceptaste mis invitaciones para visitarme allá, pase un año lejos y tú no quisiste ir.

Trato de que mi voz conserve el tono juguetón, pero no puedo evitar que se quebrara por la melancolía de los recuerdos. Yukito ríe incomodo por mi reclamo y me mira. Sus ojos son hermosos, brillantes y grandes, aun así no entiendo que es lo que quiere decirme.

-To-ya… Yue debe permanecer cerca de Sakura. Tú le hiciste prometer que la protegería y eso es lo único que él hace.

-¿Quieres decir que Yue no te dejo ir a Londres?

-No es exactamente así, pero esa es la idea To-ya. Lo lamento, créeme que yo quería ir, pero lo que él dijo era bastante lógico. Si algo pasaba en mi ausencia la pequeña Sakura no hubiera podido usar las cartas bajo el régimen de Yue. Odiaría que algo así pasará por mi culpa… - él se calla y yo estoy hirviendo por dentro- ¿podrás perdonarme amigo mío?

A pesar de mi enojo, no puedo evitar sonreírle a Yukito…

-¿Cómo no hacerlo Yuki? Claro que sí.

Mi amigo me sonríe y nos quedamos en silencio mientras caminamos a mi casa. ¿No te dejo ir? Y una mierda Yukito… Error. Y una mierda Yue. Sé que Yuki no me mentiría así que algo raro ha pasado con Yue…

-¿En qué piensas To-ya?

-Nada Yuki, ojala Sakura y Tomoyo no me torturen hoy.

-Ay, To-yaaa-. Mi amigo se ríe y yo igual.

Más tarde lo confrontare.

Llegamos a mi casa y para mi desgracia Sakura esta acostada en el sofá hablando por su celular. Como está inmersa en la llamada no se percata de mi llegada y mucho menos de Yukito.

-¿Estás segura Tomoyo?- Tomoyo seguramente responde, porque mi hermana guarda silencio-. Simplemente me parece extraño que no me dijera nada… Ninguno de los dos se comunicó conmigo… ¡Eso no lo habías dicho Tomoyo! ¿Shaoran te llamo?... Eriol me escribió, pero yo no abrí el mensaje, la verdad sigue siendo extraño… ¡Exactamente! Es como: "¿con quién estoy hablando, ya eres Eriol el muchacho, o Clow?... Ay, Tomoyo, por favor llama a Shaoran y dile que se vean… Claro que lo sabes… Está bien… ¡Que nos veamos! ¿Contenta?... Adiós amiga.

La cara de mi hermana es un poema de emociones y por lo que entendí, no solo tengo un problema con Yue. Ahora el "mocoso" volvió y mi hermana está feliz/emocionada/nerviosa de verlo.

-¿Qué te dijo Tomoyo?

Le hablo a mi hermana ahora que no está hablando, pero ella aún mira su celular y me dice sin mirarme:

-Nada hermano. Eriol y Shaoran están en la ciudad y vamos a quedar con ellos… Hace mucho no veo a esos dos.

La cara de Sakura se ilumina y estoy casi seguro de que no es precisamente por Eriol. Siento que mi sangre hierve y Yukito me toma una mano entre las suyas. Mis mejillas se sonrojan y volteo la cara para ocultarle mi cara. Aún tengo un par de cosas que hablar con Yukito antes de "ser feliz".

-Mi papá no va a estar esta noche hermano- mi hermana empieza a hablar y sigue mirando su teléfono-. ¿Puedo ir don…?-Sakura corta la pregunta cuando finalmente voltea a mirarme.

Yukito le sonríe pacíficamente y mi hermana grita algo parecido a "¡Yukito!" pero es imposible saberlo con certeza. Se levanta rápidamente del sofá y viene corriendo con los brazos extendidos. Yuki le responde alzándola en el aire mientras ella ríe tontamente.

-¡Hermano! No me habías dicho que Yukito y tú se habían visto-. Me dice mi hermana en tono de reproche.

-Verás, monstruo, que yo no tengo por qué darte cuenta de que hago y que dejo de hacer.

-¡HERMANO! Uy, eres un grosero, en serio no sé por qué alguien tan lindo como Yukito anda con alguien como tú.

Tal como esperaba, mi hermana estalla de la misma manera infantil que siempre y me siento feliz. Pero luego recuerdo que Sakura va a ir a ver al mocoso ese y mi sangre hierve.

-¿El mocoso ese está en la ciudad?

-¡Sí! ¿Puedo ir con Tomoyo? Me quedaré en su casa después de verlos.

-Pequeña Sakura ¿es seguro ir con el joven Eriol?-me alegra que Yukito siga lo que yo no quiero decir.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí claro. No se preocupen, iremos los cuatro y Eriol o Clow siempre fueron amables… Aun así llevo las cartas.

-Es un alivio pequeña Sakura. Aun así, lleva tu celular y si algo _extraordinario_ sucede, Yue ira.

-Cuidadito con eso mocoso, monstruo.

-Si hermano. Adiós.

Mi hermana sale contenta de la casa y yo solo la miro perderse en la calle.

-Ella estará bien To-ya. Yo la cuidare por ti.

Entramos y yo empiezo a hacer la comida. Sirvo dos copas de vino y hablamos de cosas sin sentido mientras todo se cocina.

-Entonces, ¿hiciste amigos allá?

-Claro Yuki, y ¿tú que hiciste en mi ausencia?

-La verdad no mucho. Me dedique de lleno al estudio… ya sabes que soy muy penoso y sin ti me sentía muy solo así que… de lo demás todo estuvo bien; Yue estuvo muy preocupado por la pequeña Sakura.

-Yukito, tenemos que hablar.

El me mira con sorpresa y no dice nada. _¿Me mentiste, querido amigo?_

-Un día estaba bebiendo con unos amigos. Tome un poco de más y salí al balcón para que el aire me despertará un poco. Me quede dormido. Cuando desperté eran las tres de la mañana y todo estaba muy oscuro, pero una luz en el cielo me dejo sin respiración. Era Yue. Espere casi dos días para que viniera y luego te escribí. Dijiste que estaba muy ocupado y que no podías ir… y volviste a decir que Yue no quería dejar a mi hermana sola. ¿Cuál de ustedes dos miente, Yukito?

Yukito abre mucho sus ojos y luego hace un ademán de caerse. Yo no me altero porque sé que es lo que viene.

-Hola, Touya.

-Hola Yue. ¿Me dirás la verdad?


End file.
